


The End

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser & Ray during the events of Dr. Who's "A Journey's End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Ray was sitting at his desk at 3:45 in the morning running his hands through his already unruly hair in frustration, while he stared at the typewriter with hatred.

The station was empty at this hour, except for Ray and Fraser, and Diefenbaker snoring under Ray's desk. Nobody in his right mind would be at work at 4 in the morning. But Fraser had insisted that Ray had to finished the report when all details were still clear in his mind.

Details, Ray rolled his eyes.

Like the dumpster on Main and Randall Ray had had to jump into to save his sorry ass, and Fraser's. Not to mention Diefenbaker's who had landed right on top of Ray taking his breath away for some painful seconds. Or the dirty sneaker Fraser had found and thoroughly licked to get a lead on their mel ... mal ... thug. Oh, and not to forget their heroic rescue of some parrots who had rather loudly voiced their appreciation of their fine police work. Ray's ears still hurt.

"Ray, really," Fraser was sitting opposite Ray, trying his best to be helpful, "malfeasant certainly should be a word you should be able to spell by now."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Ray replied sarcastically, and reaching for the whiteout. The sheet already looked like the FBI erased all data on a chief witness in a Mafia case.

Ray was shaking the bottle of whiteout and Fraser was about to spell m a l f e s a n t for the third time when suddenly the earth beneath their feet started shaking - the whiteout bottle slipped out of Ray's hand, leaving a rather artful spot on the now useless report, and Fraser grabbed for the desk to keep himself from falling off his chair while Diefenbaker took off for better cover.

Folders hit the floor, garbage cans spilt their contents, bulletin boards sprung off the walls leaving a paper track mixed with empty soda cans all over the station floor, while within that chaos Ray and Fraser tried to remain calm.

It only lasted for a few seconds and everything was quiet again.

Maybe too quiet.

"Whoa," Ray exclaimed when the earth finally stood still again. He had lived through earthquakes before but it never got old, or less scary.

"Ray?" Fraser had stood from his chair and had gone to the window, looking outside if his help was needed. His voice held a heaviness that made Ray's hair stand on end. He rushed over to Fraser to see what was making him sound so worried.

It was still dark outside but, of course, the earthquake had drawn people out on the street. There was a feeling of panic as you would expect but ... something else was going on and ...

"Look at the sky, Ray."

"The ...", Ray lifted his head and almost toppled over. "What ... What the hell?"

There were planets in the sky. Like -- planets, lots of them. Ray might not have been big in his astronomy class but he certainly knew that this was nothing like it was supposed to look like up there.

Phones, which weren't thrown to the ground, started ringing all over the station house.

Neither Fraser nor Ray moved; they stood very still, shoulder to shoulder. No word was spoken. None. No explanation or even a theory of what was going on entering their minds. Just nothing. That more than anything scared Ray do death. If even the all-knowing Mountie didn't have anything to say ... they were screwed.

"This...," Ray pointed his finger toward the sky.

"... is a different solar system," Fraser finished unmoving. He had been very interested in astronomy - the northern sky held endless opportunities to watch for stars and planets, especially during the long, dark and cold winter nights. "It seems like we, somehow, left our solar system, Ray."

Both men kept quiet, just watching the sky like the answer might be up there somewhere. People on the street did the same, just holding their heads up gawking in silence when suddenly the sky opened up and some salt-and-pepper-shaker look-a-likes descended.

EXTERMINATE resounded through the streets, accompanied by firepower aimed at the crowd.

Fraser was out of the station within the blink of an eye, joined by Diefenbaker who felt save enough to leave his cover. Ray grabbed his gun which had fallen off his desk during the 'earthquake' and took off after Fraser.

People were rounded up by the invaders, screaming in terror by the unknown threat. Some tried to resist but to Fraser's dismay they were executed on the spot.

DALEKS ARE SUPREME! YOU HAVE TO OBEY THE DALEKS!

Fraser was about to rush in to help but was held back by Ray's unyielding hand on his arm. There were Daleks everywhere; it was useless to risk their life when there might be a chance... Ray had to pull Fraser forcefully toward his car just to discover a DALEK on its roof.

ALL HUMAN TRANSPORTATION IS FORBIDDEN!!!

Without thinking Ray had his gun in his hand, and firing. Bullets hit the human-sized Dalek without impact.

EXTERMINATE, the Dalek squealed and aimed.

"Ray!" Fraser pushed Ray out of the Dalek's aim - the laser hit the wall behind them, leaving a huge hole behind. Fraser and Ray, followed by Dief, took off through an alley; they just ran. There wasn't much else they could do. They kept in the dark, hiding in entrances.

"Where are we going?" Ray's lungs were about to burst. He really shouldn't have smoked all that much in the past.

"The Consulate." Which made as much sense as anything, Ray figured. They certainly weren't in running distance of his apartment.

"Then what?"

"We have to form a resistance, negotiate ..." Fraser ran out of words; he really had no idea what had to be done. But, clearly, there must be something they could do.

"All right! All right!" Ray gasped, pulling Fraser forward.

The sound of breaking glass reached their ears and Fraser pulled free of Ray's grip, and taking off in a different direction.

"Fraser!" Ray yelled but it was pointless. When the Mountie had set his mind on something, the only thing he could do was follow. He looked at Dief who had stayed by his side, and -- followed.

They had kept off major streets to avoid getting spotted by the Daleks. Apparently not everybody had done so. The street Ray reached was lined with damaged cars, some of them burning. Broken shops, people stealing. He heard Fraser's reasonable voice coming from one of the shops.

"Gentlemen, ...," Ray started running toward that voice. Surely there was no reasoning with people in anarchy-mode. "I ask you kindly to ..." Fraser didn’t get any further and Ray was still too far away to prevent Fraser getting hit by a baseball bat; he grabbed for his gun and fired.

One.

Two.

Three shots up in the air and the thieves took off, leaving a bleeding Fraser on the ground.

"Frase!" Ray reached Fraser's side. They had hit him right over his head and blood was streaming down Fraser's face. Exceptional circumstances brought out the worst in people. "Frase!" Ray said again, wiping off the blood with his sleeve.

It took Fraser a few seconds, maybe minutes as it felt to Ray, to gain consciousness again. His hand reached for his hurting head.

"Don't." Ray pushed his hand away. "You're one stupid Mountie," Ray scowled, helping Fraser to his still unsteady feet.

"I couldn't just ..."

"Yeah, I know," Ray cut him off, dragging him along, one arm around his waist. Ray could feel Fraser's desperation while they slowly passed by burning cars and robbed shops. The whole city looked like a war zone, and they could still hear EXTERMINATE in the distance while they moved along.

Suddenly Diefenbaker came rushing out of an alley, whining at them.

"What does he want?" Ray asked when Fraser steered them toward that alley.

"We have to help," Fraser answered; pointing at some people crouched down in dark corners looking at them out of big fearful eyes.

They were close to the Consulate now, and leading all of ten people toward the Canadian Consulate when the door suddenly swung open revealing Constable Turnbull, a tray perfectly balanced in his hand.

"Welcome to Canada," he cheered, welcoming them. “Constable Fraser, Detective Vecchio.”

“Turnbull,” Fraser was surprised to see his subordinate.

“I came in early, Sir, to dust our Majesties quarters,” Turnbull smiled like he had no worry in the world. “I took the liberty of preparing tea,” he pointed at the tray in his hand, and when Fraser and Ray moved further into the consulate they saw people gathering in Inspector Thatcher’s office, tea cups in their hand, and their eyes glued to the television set.

THE UNITED NATIONS SURRENDERED was running through the screen.

“Well done, Turnbull,” Fraser said, seeing his subordinate with new eyes. The man might pretend to be dense but …

“Thank you, Sir!” Turnbull beamed. “Tea?”

Ray was a bit irritated by the whole tea talk; there were certainly more pressing matters to be dealt with but leave it to the Canadians and everybody would have a cup of tea first.

“Washcloth!” Ray ordered and it seemed that Turnbull just now realized that his superior was bleeding.

"Oh, Sir. Certainly," and off he took.

Ray steered Fraser toward his office, slowly lowering him down onto his cot.

"I'm fine, Ray," Fraser protested about to get up again. A hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"Stay down."

"We have to look after these people," Fraser said. "We have to ..."

"We have to clean you up first," Ray insisted and was rescued by Turnbull's arrival with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Thanks, Turnbull."

"You're very welcome, Detective Vecchio."

Carefully Ray cleaned Fraser's wounds, washing the blood off Fraser's face, his hair.

"What are we going to do?" Ray whispered, holding the cloth to Fraser's wound.

"We... I'm not quite sure," Fraser confessed quietly and Ray just nodded, knowing that whatever they were about to do they were doing it together.

When Fraser was blood-free and Ray finally agreed to let him stand up they joined the people in Inspector Thatcher's office. All eyes were still glued to the TV. Apparently all military bases around the world had been destroyed during the first wave of attack; earth was defenceless.

"What do they want?" People kept on asking. But nobody knew.

The TV went dark after a few more minutes; the satellites must have been destroyed, and everybody went very quiet. People gathered close together, their eyes huge with fear, and their hands holding onto their neighbours'. Some of the small children wept quietly in the arms of their parents.

Time seemed to stand still for endless minutes, and Earth seemed to hold its breath, like everything grinding to a halt, waiting for -- something.

"I have to be outside." Fraser simply stated when the heaviness of their situation, their helplessness, closed in on them. Ray waited dumbfounded for a second or two before he followed Fraser. Of course Fraser would rather have the sky above him instead of a ceiling; he probably would rather be home right now.

The street in front of them looked like a battlefield stripped of its human victims. Just burning cars, glass from broken windows, garbage all over the place.

Fraser's eyes weren't fixed on anything; he was just looking and with each passing second standing in front of the Canadian Consulate, in the dark, the world seemed to turn peaceful again. But clearly is wasn't. Not really. It was like you could feel a countdown inside you.

Ray joined Fraser, standing close, their bodies touching, and it felt right somehow, standing here, and watching the world coming to an end.

"This very well might be the end of everything," Fraser whispered, his voice sounded hollow and Ray didn't know what to say or to do. He simple slipped his hand into Fraser's and held on.

Fraser squeezed Ray's hand, and together they were facing what was coming. Like they always did.

Seven.

Six.

They could hear the countdown in their heads.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

But instead of the world falling apart, sudden explosions painted the sky red. Daleks imploded above them, their ships blowing up, destroyed. Somebody, somewhere must have found a way to save them all.

People came running out off the Consulate, their houses, and their hide-outs, cheering, tears of relief running down their faces and in the midst of that joyful chaos were Fraser and Ray, still holding hands.

The celebration on the street was interrupted by a forceful pull that went through everything. People fell and screamed in fear, wind ragging on their clothing. The world seemed to be moving like it was taking its rightful place within the universe again.

The only people standing upright were Fraser and Ray, their hands still joined ...

EARTH RETURNED HOME!


End file.
